Tu Angel Guardian
by DarkMagician Ishtar
Summary: Una promesa , que traspasa el tiempo...


-Solo quiero decirte que en mi visión tú regresas

* * *

¿Porque le había dicho eso? Era verdad que me asustaba pensar en que algo le podía pasar pero ahora El sentimiento es peor…  
al principio mi confianza y mi fe en que el regresaría victoriosos entraría por esa puerta me tomaría en brazos y…  
pero ahora todo es diferente me encuentro sola en esta habitación esperando algo que no será…  
-Isis por favor abre la puerta  
-¡VETE SETO!  
-Isis llevas encerrada casi una semana y no has probado bocado por favor abre  
-LARGO SETO DEJAME SOLA  
Una semana sin el, sin aquella risa tan musical que era capaz de cambiar la dirección de mi mundo, su mirada tan llena de amor, tan seria pero a la vez tan infantil, su vos…su dulce vos tan melodiosa  
-Isis por lo que mas quieras abre la maldita puerta de una vez  
-¡LO QUE MAS QUIERO ME DEJO SETO!  
después de contestarle a Seto ya no escuche nada mas solo unos pasos que se alejaban.  
Ya habían pasado más de un mes y yo seguía encerrada, comía poco y me la pasaba llorando… Mahad me había prometido que se cuidaría, y que regresaría a mi. Teníamos planes hablaríamos con el faraón de eso tan grande que sentíamos el uno por el otro y le pediríamos permiso para unirnos… una pequeña casa en el pueblo, tener familia un hermoso niño o niña y entrenarlo/a para servirle al faraón

* * *

-Una bella flor del desierto como tu

* * *

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente  
-Isis abre la puerta por favor  
-Perdone mi faraón pero me niego a hacerlo  
¿para que abrir? Si mi única razón de seguir aquí era el y el… el ya no estaba  
-Isis no puedes seguir así  
-Faraón por favor déjeme sola…

* * *

-Isis jamás te dejare sola… me tienes a mi y a las estrellas

* * *

2 meses después, por primera vez desde que Mahad me dejo, salí de mi habitación…  
en una carrera a la caballeriza me percate de una silueta en la noche pero no le mostré la mas mínima atención  
-Celeste mi hermosa yegua – el único recuerdo que tenia de Mahad. Comencé a acariciar su cabeza, mientras las lágrimas caían por mis ojos

* * *

-Isis ven…  
-¿Qué pasa Mahad?  
Me acerque titubeante el me recibió con una sonrisa… esa sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.  
-Te quiero presentar a Celeste- una hermosa yegua blanca estaba a un lado de su caballo, un hermoso caballo negro al que no le había puesto nombre  
-Es preciosa…-comencé a acariciar a la yegua y me lanzo un relinchido  
-Le caes bien- me contesto Mahad –Bueno ahora que Celeste y tu se conocen quiero decirte que es un regalo.  
Me quede helada al escuchar, cuando apenas le iba a contestar que no la podía aceptar Mana apareció brincando con ese afán que la caracteriza tanto  
-Maestro, Maestro el faraón lo necesi…- se quedo callada al verme junto a la hermosa yegua.  
-Que hermosa es…  
-Si lo se –Pero me di cuenta de que Mahad me miraba a mi cuando respondió, agache la mirada y me sonroje.  
-Anda Mahad el faraón te necesita.  
El asintió lentamente y se fue directamente al castillo  
- Tu sienes algo por mi maestro, o ¿me equivoco?  
solo agache la cabeza y la sacudí  
-¡Hay Mana! Que cosas dices, deja de pensar eso y te invito a cabalgar en Celeste.

-

* * *

Las lagrimas no paraban y una extraña luz me segó  
-Pero…  
-¿Isis?

Reconocí su vos de inmediato, era el y sabia que yo no estaba alucinando

-Ma… Mahad…

Caí de rodillas no podía ser posible se supone que Mahad estaba…

-Isis…

Tenía tantas cosas por decirle y por reclamarle, por no cumplir con su promesa, por dejarme sola y por… por no poderlo olvidar.

-Isis…

Su dulce vos retumbo en mi mente, me quería levantar y correr a sus brazos hundir el rostro en su pecho y decirle que lo amaba.  
El aura que rodeaba a Mahad se comenzó a apagar poco a poco, y vislumbre su mirada en la obscuridad.

-Isis… por Ra que yo….  
-Mentiroso…- fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular, Mahad me miro con sus grandes ojos grises.  
-Isis te juro que yo…  
-Calla… no quiero oír escusas…

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, pero ya no eran de tristeza, eran de Coraje conmigo misma, porque después de todo, mi orgullo no me dejaba mostrar mis sentimientos.  
Mahad se acerco lentamente a mí, y me limpio las lágrimas, yo solo observaba…

-Isis, soy el único culpable de que eses así, ¿no has comido bien verdad?- acaricio mis mejillas, y me beso los ojos.  
-Isis, júrame que ya no lloraras.  
-Eso es como lo que me prometiste…

Bajo la mirada…, y lo pude ver con claridad, su mirada estaba vidriosa. Acaricie su mejilla y suspire.  
Nos quedamos abrazados por un largo tiempo, donde no existía nada ni nadie más que nosotros dos.

-Isis…  
-¿hm?  
-Quiero prometerte algo- lo quise interrumpir pero puso sus dedos sobre mis labios. –Esa promesa si la cumpliré.  
Asentí y cerré los ojos.  
-Quiero prometerte ante las estrellas y frente a Hathor que Jamás te volveré a dejar sola  
-¿eso significa que no te iras?- una sonrisa se comenzó a dibujar en mis labios, pero el negó lentamente.  
-Is… le pedí un favor especial a los dioses…  
-Mahad, no comprendo que me quieres decir.  
Suspiro y me comenzó a acariciar el cabello.  
-Cuando se ponga el sol, yo…  
-te iras…  
El asintió.  
-Pero…  
-¿pero que?  
-Al desaparecer me quedare contigo…  
-No entiendo.  
Lo mire confundida se va pero ¿no? O ¿si?  
-El trato con los dioses, fue que si me dejaban verte por última vez, me quedaría eternamente contigo, seria tu ángel guardián.  
Subí la mirada y me encontré con sus grandes ojos tan expresivos como siempre.  
-Esta apunto de amanecer…  
Me volví valiente tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese con toda la ternura que tenía guardada en mi interior…  
-Te amo Isis…  
-te amo Mahad  
Acaricio mi mejilla y comenzó a desvanecerse…  
-Mi ángel guardián…

* * *

5000 años más tarde.

-ah Marik, por lo que mas quieras come bien.  
-Ishizu, es que tengo hambre  
Comencé a desespérame por culpa de mi hermano, por mas que lo quisiera, no lo podía evitar.  
Me tope con Yugi y con Atem en el parque teniendo un duelo  
-Hola Faraón, hola Yugi.  
-Hola Ishizu –me saludaron a unisonó.  
-Y ahora convoco al Mago Oscuro.  
Comenzó a surgir el holograma del Mago Obscuro y una punzada en el pecho me atravesó. No se si fue mi imaginación, pero sentí la mirada de el Mago posarse en mi.  
De pronto una extraña visión me inundo.

* * *

-te lo prometí Isis… Tu Ángel Guardián.

* * *

-¡Mago Obscuro usa tu ataque de Magia Obscura!  
Pose mi mano en mi cuello y recordé que ya no portaba el collar.  
Mire al Mago Obscuro y sonreí.

-Cumpliste tu promesa Mahad… Mi Ángel Guardián.

**Dark Magician Ishtar: ¬¬ a como me cae gorda…**  
**Dark Yuki Senpai: ¿Qué pasa?**  
**DMI: es que me da un buen de coraje que la gente no se diga lo que siente**  
**DYS: tranquila, además yo tampoco…**  
**DMI: tu tampoco que?**  
**DYS: NADA ¡! Jejeje gomen pensando en voz alta xD**  
**DMI: e.e Ok…. Bueno espero y le haya gustado ;D yo chille ok no , ^^ bueno SAYONARA ¡!**


End file.
